Web of Troubles
by Obliviously Till Oblivion
Summary: This is a story of my past. How it went and how it became to be. A whole lot has changed over two years, it can truly develop a person mentally, emotionally, and physically. And with more time, who knows what it can really do to a person. Story inspired by: Song: Trouble-Coldplay, Dubstep, and a lot of video gaming. Warning. OC X Isaac. Sterek. M/M pairings. I thank my beta friend.
1. Chapter 1 : How it Began

This is the story of how I met him; and how it ended. I don't really know why I decided to write this story down.

The living shouldn't dwell on the past after all. But, I feel this is a story that should be written down, read, and shared.

Well, here I am home alone, telling my story of how it all happened. It all started senior year.

I remember taking a seat in my 0 period and our teacher introduced herself. She said her name was Mrs. Greene.

And if I remember correctly she taught government and had a heavy British accent.

And I remember her introducing Isaac as a transfer student. Isaac Lahey.

I remember the first time I met him was in 9th grade. He had rectangular glasses that didn't fit him well.

To be honest it kept slipping from the bridge of his nose. And he had this habit of pushing his spectacles back to his nose bridge.

He seemed quite shy. He had golden curly long locks and azure eyes.

They seemed as if they could burn brightly through the darkest night.

But, for some reason he was always timid, like he was scared of something. I could never figure it out, until he told me.

We accidentally crashed into each other rounding a hallway corner afterschool.

Our books and papers flew everywhere and landed in a mess. And I thought I was unorganized.

He had different subjects and work in the wrong books. He had pencils to bookmark his pages. I shuddered just for a bit.

I'm a bit OCD about organization only when it's not me, of course. Yes, I can be a hypocrite. Everyone is. Sue me.

He gave a small smile, "Sorry about that." I nodded, "It's okay. I should be sorry too."

We picked up each other's things and handed them to each other.

And without another word we somehow became friends. I remember when we ate our lunches together and talked.

That was when I found out he played the same online game as me. He was also on the lacrosse team and liked BMX.

We ended up creating a guild together and then started raiding. What? We were dorky geeks. I'm sure you've had your stereotype.

Judge all you want.

We were best friends. Then, he disappeared without a word. For exactly 2 years.

And now he was returning to Beacon Hills High for one last year. As well as a few other students who disappeared around the same time Isaac did.

Suspicious? Very. I think their names were Erica Reyes, Boyd... something?

I heard a few of the students gossiping about new teachers that taught senior classes.

The three of them walked into the room without flinching. Everyone's eyes were on them.

They were each wearing a black leather jacket with a different style.

They appeared smug, arrogant, confident, and had badass grins.

It seems puberty graced Isaac well.

And then there was me.

Puberty just doesn't like Asian genes. Yep, that's my excuse. Sue me.

How many Asians are drop dead gorgeous at a young age? That's right. None.

He had that bad boy haircut, his long curly locks were combed to the side, his azure eyes gleamed ever so brightly, and everything about him screamed dangerous.

Stay away. Do not even bother. He is a badboy. He will do you no good.

Pffttt. I was way out of his league anyway.

Since I grew up in an Asian household, I tend to be seen as cold to others. If you are asian I think you know what I mean.

I watched him intently with my eyes, seeing if he notices me. And so he did. His smirk faded.

There seemed to be a so called 'softened expression' on his face and he just dumbly stared back.

Why now?

It was as though we were having an idiotic staring contest on the first day of school. The teacher cleared her voice. "Ahem. You may take any seat."

His companion, Erica, eyed him, and elbowed him in the ribs as she elegantly strutted to a seat.

It felt like all of the hormonal teenage boys were giving me the 'evil eye' as they noticed the 'smoking hot' Erica moving to the seat in front of me.

I merely gave her a glance and a small fake smile. She returned it in the corner of my eye as she sat down.

I directed my attention back to Mrs. Greene who was adjusting her long flowery dress in front of the class.

Isaac snapped out of his daze and glared at Erica who was innocently smiling at him.

I watched as Isaac strode across the class and taking the seat beside me.

He gave me what seemed to be an apologetic smile.

Boyd followed taking a seat in front of Isaac, next to Erica.

Mrs. Greene then welcomed us back, handed out our class schedules, and the class syllabus. Oh goody.

She began giving a lecture about setting an example then droned on about the future and college.

Some of the students put their heads down; some doodled, others texted.

I faced the window next to me and stared at the scenery outside. There wasn't much to see; only some trees and a parking lot.

It was better than staring at Isaac Lahey who was apparently watching me.

I felt his eyes on me. Whenever I turned in his direction, he looked away. It was impossible to catch him staring.

Or was I just paranoid?

Many people would give me long looks, and whisper to their hearts content behind my back. I can't hear them, but I ain't deaf.

I turned my head and looked at my schedule.

0 B225 AP Gov. Mrs. Greene

1 A226 Intro to Psychology Mr. Fenrir

2 B206 Honors English Mr. Grey

3 GYM/Field Tennis/Lacrosse Mr. Finstock

4 T45 Honors Math Anaylsis Mr. Lee

5 C29 Mythology Mrs. Stilinski

6 C27 Honors Physics Mr. Hale

I clasped an arm over my chest to squeeze my left shoulder and sighed. This is going to be one easy year.

Curious as I am. I turned my head slightly in Isaac's direction and scanned his schedule.

What? Can't blame me for being curious.

You have got to me fucking kidding me. I groaned in my head.

He had the exact same classes as me. Hopefully he won't be sitting next to me permanently for the rest for the school year.

A few moments later...

The bell rang. Students gathered their things and got up to head to their next class.

"Wait! My dears, I have an important announcement to make." Mrs. Greene announced in her thick British accent. Everyone halted in their tracks.

"I forgot to mention, the seats you chose today is permanent until the end of the school year.

After all, you decided where to sit, therefore deciding your fate for the rest of the year. That is all, dismissed."

Some students cheered, while others shrugged. Either way it was lose-lose situation for me.

I headed to my next class with Isaac following behind my trail.

Creepy? No. Stalking? Nah.

I walked into the Intro to Psychology class with Isaac hot on my trail.

I took a seat near the window as Isaac took a seat beside me. Again. Surprise!

There were only lab tables and high chairs. And so he literally sat beside me.

Without turning my head I eyed him, noticing he was a bit too close to me.

He was sniffing the air or more like my shoulder. I arched an expectant eyebrow and gave him a 'What do you think you're doing look?'

He glanced up, he looked guilty as he got caught. He craned his head away pretending to study the posters behind him. Smooth.

I then wondered if I smelled or something. I smelled my shoulder. Nope. Strange...

The teacher strode into the front of the room and introduced himself, "Good Mornin' kiddies. I'm Mr. Fenrir."

He had short light brown hair with the front spiked up.

He wore a simple white button up shirt with his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of faded jeans.

The class nodded. And the class went on as he talked about the brain and facts that no one knew about.

Isaac watched me as the creepy stalker he is slowly becoming. Or am I just paranoid? I wonder how he is going to pass his classes.

Did I mention Erica and Boyd took the seats in front of us?

Mr. Fenrir seemed kind and had a great sense of humor. He smiled a lot. My gaydar was telling me he swung for the other team. Oh, you know.

Then I found out that the seats we chose were permanent.

Why do teachers assume we are happy with choosing our own seats?

Whatever happened to the good old seating chart?

Time flew as the bell rang dismissing us for 2nd period.

I'm sure of it. This class is going to be one of my favorite classes.

Following the same agenda, Isaac followed me to 2nd period. God. Save me.

As I stepped into my second period class room, a very attractive looking man greeted me with a smile, "Good morning."

He had azure eyes exactly like Isaac. Except his hair was dark, shorter, and not long curly golden locks. I wonder if Isaac's hair was soft as it appeared.

Wait. Why did I just refer to Isaac? And did I just wonder about Isaacs hair? What is wrong with me?

With the thought of Isaac in my mind, I smiled and replied, "Morning."

I'm sure my smile looked like a grimace. Fail.

"Please, choose any seat." He said with an uttermost polite tone.

He wore a black button up shirt with a silk white tie and his sleeves were rolled up to the elbows. Exactly like Mr. Fenrir.

I furrowed my eyebrows. Please don't tell me the seats we choose become permanent...

"The seats are not permanent." He added. It was like he read my mind or something.

I could jump for joy but I think I'd rather do that in my head. Rather not make myself look like a fool.

I took a random seat. Isaac followed, sitting right beside me, as well as Erica and Boyd.

I would ask "Why the hell are you guys following me?" but then I would look paranoid.

The late bell rang. The cute/handsome teacher introduced himself as Mr. Grey.

The girls swooned to his charm and looks. It was like, how could you not like him?

He talked about what were going to read, write, and do this semester.

He explained how he wanted his essays handwritten as opposed to typed along with all the other "Englishy" nuisances for lack of a better word.

Mr. Grey took out his seating chart and told everyone to stand up. Finally, maybe I'd get a seat where Isaac wasn't next to me.

I spoke too soon. I was assigned a seat next to the window with Isaac next to me. Again.

Mr. Grey started a lecture about being prepared.

Isaac watched me the entire period. I may sound paranoid but he is watching.

And so far none of the teachers noticed or complained or even said a word about it. It was killing me. Figuratively speaking.

The bell rang for Nutrition.

I hurried to my locker. Conveniently, Isaac's new locker was right next to mine.

I ignored him as I dropped my backpack in my locker, grabbed my gym bag, and kept my schedule in my pocket.

The locker next to mine was owned by a girl named Saba. She was a popular cheerleader.

She was fairly friendly with everyone except for certain groups in school.

She died of a drug overdose. The last thing she ever said to me was "See you tomorrow." with one of her trademark smiles.

She was a kind warm-hearted girl. She and I had light conversations every weekday in the morning, afternoon, and after school.

I never took the time to get to know her. If only I knew. What going through that mind of hers.

People wear a mask every day before going into the public. We hide everything behind our masks.

It hides who we really are. Not letting anyone know the true them.

I sped through the halls avoiding the students slowly pacing among the halls.

I headed to the front of the S buildings and met my friends. Yes. I have friends. Save your crude remarks.

One of my friends, Sharon, tackled me into a bear hug. Yes, she is Asian.

"Hey Dude! Nice to see you again."

"Wait. What do you mean 'see you again?' We literally hung out the entire summer"

"I see you've got a stalker." as she eyed someone behind me.

"What? What are you talking about?" I asked as I turned around.

I didn't see anyone behind me actually.

"He was right there! I SWEAR! He looked like your friend from freshman year!" she exclaimed, pointing at the now empty direction.

I shook my head in disappointment, "Delusional much?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. Her mouth gaped open to argue, but then changed her mind and crossed her arms and pouted.

"Oh come on now, I was just joking. Sharon."

Her pouting dissolved and turned into a smile. "So you admit it? You do have a stalker!"

"I guess? I wouldn't call it stalking." I shrugged.

"That is so stalking." she pressed.

"It's just coincidental. I mean..." I started.

She closed her lips and stared at me with a raised eyebrow combined with a blank expression.

"Fine, it's stalking." I admitted, shaking my head with a sigh. "He sits right next to me in every class, I'm in so far. Did I mention I'm always sitting near the window? It's like the teachers know where I like to sit." I asked.

"Well, at least he's hot. And the window seat is just plain luck." She giggled.

"Hey! Not funny." I frowned.

"It so is."

"Whatever." I said in an annoyed tone.

"Hey! There he is again." She pointed him out.

I craned my head to where she was pointing. "Where? I don't see him."

"Wow. He just disappeared again. You are on a roll even on the first day. I'm jealous."

"Hey! This isn't to be something to be jealous about."

"Yes. It so is. You met him in freshman year. He disappears.

And now senior year you get a stalker who is your lost long crush of a best friend pops out of nowhere.

Now if you tell me you are not on a roll. I swear I will get on my knees and beg you to admit it."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head, "If you say so."

She squealed and clapped her hands together, "He's so cute. You guys would be the cutest couple."

I gave her an expectant look, "You think every couple is cute."

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

The bell rang for third period.

"We will continue this conversation later on." She huffed, "You better tell me more about your stalker, after school."

"I got a club meeting during lunch. You can come if you can make it." She added.

I nodded and walked towards the boys locker changing rooms. I spun in the combination, opened my gym bag, and started emptying my gym bag.

Just happens so Isaac was only a few lockers away. He was pulling off his shirt. I bet he planned this, to start changing when I'm around.

There was no denying it. He was facing me as he took off his shirt so it seemed like he was doing it on purpose.

He had the looks and body of Adonis. Scratch that. He was Adonis.

For fucks sake. How can you not blame me for staring? A half-naked guy right in front and facing you. How can you not stare?

Perfect skin. Perfect chiseled abs. Perfect muscular arms. Damn. Talk about perfection.

Gah. Why am I even checking him out? Turn away. No staring. It's rude. Stop it. But I can't... He's so perfect...

He caught me staring. He gave me one of his signature smirks. The nerve! I finally turn away, flustering. I hid my face behind my locker door.

He knows I was checking him out. Why didn't he beat me up? Why didn't he say a thing? Was it because he knew that I enjoyed it?

Fuck my life. Well, it ain't that bad. He'd probably tell the lacrosse team and then some of them will come and beat the crap out of me.

I'm sure he would enjoy that.

I sighed and checked if he was still there. He was just sitting on the bench tapping away on his phone. That answered my question.

I started changing for tennis. I didn't even notice he had stopped tapping on his smart phone.

Until I turned my head slightly and at the corner of my eye caught him watching me change.

I just pretended not to notice.

Feeling his eyes on me, I finished changing quickly, grabbed my racket, and busted out of the doors.

I headed towards the bleachers where Coach Finstock was, along with Mr. Argent who were co-coaches for lacrosse, and Mrs. Argent, she was the coach for tennis.

They introduced themselves and we headed off to our respective locations.

Lacrosse was on the field and Tennis was on the courts obviously.

Finally. A class where Isaac wasn't here watching me with his marine eyes. Wait. Why did I just think that?

Mrs. Argent was a scary looking beautiful woman with short red hair. She wore a simple top and gym shorts.

She smiled warmly to the team. She started pairing us off in pairs. A boy with a girl.

"You." She pointed at me. "With Erica."

Aw. Please don't be Erica. The Erica Reyes.

It was Erica Reyes. Jesus. Save me.

Luckily, we were playing one on one. "Ladies first." Coach Argent noted.

She served the ball perfectly with a loud smack.

All I saw was the blur of a neon green object landing into the court, and bouncing out.

I glared at her. I'm sure that wasn't physically humanely possible to serve a tennis ball like that.

She just looked at me innocently with a smug smirk on her face.

And I was sure I was going to wipe that smirk off her face. If she wants to play dirty. Bring it.

It was my turn to serve. 10 - 0.

I served the ball with a slight twist. It landed in her court.

As expected she was quick, right behind the ball, just as she was about it hit it, the ball span inwards, and off to an opposite direction.

I watched her as she fell with frustration and confusion. I'm sure I thought I heard her even growl. Or was that just me?

I felt a tug at the corner of my lips. I suppressed it and let the game continue.

10-10

15-10

15-15

30-15

30-30 - Deuce.

Adv.-30

30-30 - Deuce.

30-Adv.

30-30 - Deuce.

45 - 30

30 - 45

30 - Adv.

30 - Win.

I won. Wow. That took a while. Gah. Never again. I watched as she stomped her foot in anger for losing.

Erica has power and reflex, but I had the strategy and brains to keep on top of her.

Apparently according to Mrs. Argent we'd make a good team in pair-off tennis.

Mrs. Argent and the team were so oblivious to the inhuman strength Erica had.

It was right in front their eyes. Everyone just figured Erica was just super strong. Wrong. She was inhuman. I just didn't know what she was.

The bell to change rang. I slung my racket in the holder behind me and started heading to the lockers.

I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned to find Erica behind me.

"Hey. Good game." she said casually as we continued walking towards the lockers.

I nodded, "Yeah, good game."

"You know, I've never lost to anyone in tennis before. Normally they can't even hit the ball. How did you manage?" she asked.

"Training. And lots of practice. No one human can hit a ball like that. Regardless of how much strength they had. How did you manage?" I replied curiously with a cold tone.

She was speechless momentarily. "Uh... Um..." She didn't know what to say. Her mouth was dumbly gaped open.

I shut her gaped mouth by the chin with a finger. And with an emotionless expression, I cooed, "Don't worry. Your secret's save with me."

With that I shook my head as I walked away, leaving her expressionless.

I stretched my arms and back. I stared to spin in the combination to my gym locker. Unlocked it with a click. And then I started changing.

Strange. Isaac wasn't there. I wonder why he's not here. He's going to be late for math. And the math teacher ain't laid back. Trust me.

Just as I closed my locker, I heard continuous chanting from outside. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

I sighed. A fight? On the first day of school? Great.

When people are fighting, you don't shout 'fight' obnoxiously and repeatedly out loud.

People in pain shouldn't be entertaining to watch. Instead you should stop the fight if you know the person, if you don't just watch.

I jogged outside to find the source of the chanting. As I pushed my way through the crowd, I noticed a familiar hair color, and style.

It was Isaac. Why am I not surprised? He was fighting some other boy on the lacrosse team. They were going at each other.

Swinging and landing punches, kicks, and smacks. All the violent crap.

"HEY! YOU TWO! KNOCK IT OFF!" I watched as Mr. Argent commanded loudly. He pushed through the crowd and stopped them both.

Each with one hand on their collars.

At first I even thought I heard Isaac and the other boy growling at each other.

''You." Mr. Argent pointed to me, "Come with me. Take this one."

He shoved Isaac into me. With an annoyed sigh I wrapped arm around my shoulder and helped him to Mr. Argents office.

He was limping. His face was covered with a few bruises and I was sure his body was too.

I helped him into a chair. I leaned against a table near Mr. Argents desk.

"Uhm. May I go? Mr. Argent, sir?" I asked nicely.

"No. Stay here." he answered with bland tone.

Great. Now I was late for class and my math teacher doesn't take that well.

I've had him for 3 years in a row and this was my 4th year with him as my math teacher. He is so not going to be pleased.

Mr. Argent interrogated the two as I leaned into the desk waiting to be dismissed.

They explained the incident to Mr. Argent.

Basically, the two of them were friends and talking, the other boy insulted me horribly by calling me names and then Isaac asked him to repeat what he said.

And that's how the fight broke out. I don't think I have to give you the play by play do I?

Well. Got to love Mr. Argents intuition.

Why did Isaac stand up for me in the first place?


	2. Chapter 2 : Confessions

Hello, my readers. Simple to say Yay! updated. I thank my beta friend and you guys for reading this. ^^

Hope you enjoy. And feel free to review, follow, fave, and stuff... xD I would have posted on Ao3 but they decided that I had to wait for like 2-3 months to get an invite. Sucks =/ so im just posting here for now, but when i get the account i will update here and Archives of Our Own (Ao3). its my nickname for it =D

Btw. Rated M. For Cussing, violence, gore, blood, and alll that horrible shet. THAT is ABOUT to COME. Do not run. It will find you.

Also Rated M for Mature because you can never be so sure. There are plenty of immature people in the world and im partially one of them. Hush. Don't ask.

Keep Calm and Read Sterek/Issac X OC.

* * *

I stood there watching Isaac only for a brief moment. He caught me.

I looked away as I felt a huge wave of guilt wash over me.

Not knowing where to place my eyes.

I stared down shiny polished tiled floors of the PE office. I ignored the guilt that was eating me alive.

I just didn't know what to say. I've never had anyone stand up for me before.

Isaac didn't care he was going to get in trouble for beating up some kid who bad mouthed me.

Why did he sacrifice himself?

Mr. Argent was lecturing them about not starting fights and to learn self-control.

I kept asking myself questions in my head. Replaying my thoughts and what had just happened.

When Mr. Argent finally finished, he grunted, "You. Take this note and them both to the health office to get fixed up. Get a late note from the nurses office."

"Yes sir." I stated with an emotionless tone.

I helped them both stand up, the short kid, and the tall, towering Isaac.

I silently led them to the nurses office.

The office was quite busy by the time we got there.

It was filled with coughing, barfing, sick students, and the students seemed to have similar symptoms.

Strange. It's the first day of school. Why would there be so many sick students? Was the flu going around? Guess I better check the news later when I get home.

The nurse eyed me standing by the door holding up the two beaten boys. Without a word, she directed me to a small room with two unoccupied cots and a first aid kit.

Luckily, the school had a huge infirmary with many rooms and supplies.

I'm guessing by the number of students in the infirmary she her hands were quite full.

I helped the kid and Isaac on the two separate cots.

"Hey." the familiar voice said. It was Isaac's voice.

I turned to him expecting some smart ass remark to come out of his mouth. Instead, he was staring at the ground.

"Hello. Finally decided you weren't too cool to talk to me at school? Considering the fact you were staring me down for almost the entire day." I remarked coldly.

"Take care of him first. We'll talk later." He just stated.

I silently wiped away all blood, cleaned up the other kid, bandaged him, and sent him off.

The kid muttered an apology and Thank you. He closed the door behind him as he left.

At least he knew how to respect people's privacy.

"…Look… I'm sorry I left two years without a note or anything. Please don't be mad at me. I can explain. Just give me a chance." he started in a soft tone. His dark sapphire-grey eyes shone as he gazed intently.

"Why do you think I would be mad? It's your business you left two years ago" I responded as I gently wiped off the dried blood on his nose.

"I know your father died and he was the only family you had left." I continued moving to wipe away the blood on his lips and chin.

"I don't think it's my right to know what's going on with you at all times. You had your reasons."

I pulled out a clean cloth and soaked it in warm water, "I don't think we are best friends or friends anymore, just class mates. No scratch that. More like strangers. We drifted apart over two years."

"Look. You've changed. I've changed." I added.

I lightly withheld the sides of his sharp cheekbones and wiped the dirt and remnants off his handsome face.

I took some medicine and dabbed it on his cuts and bruises. Knowingly it stings when applied.

"And there's nothing that can be done about it. It's in the past."

He winced as the medicine took effect. He pulled the medicine from my hands and set it on the metal tray beside us.

I turned away. Pretending to be busy cleaning the mess I made on the counter.

The cot creaked as he stood.

He grabbed my warm hands from behind me, pulling my back close to his chest, and held me there.

It was as if he were on fire. He was scorching, burning hot. But, he seemed perfectly fine.

Strange.

He turned me around by the shoulders and cupped my face with his surprisingly soft hands, thumbs tracing my cheekbones. He stared into my eyes with his beautiful striking blue eyes of his and asked, "What if I don't want to change? What if I want things just the way they used to be?"

Flustered, I was mesmerized. He just stared right into my maple-brown eyes. And I just stared back his perfect sapphire blue eyes.

My eyebrows furrowed. No. This isn't right. I pulled away.

"But you have changed. We both have. We're different now. You're not the same Isaac I knew then.

Time changes us whether we like it or not."

"What if I am the same old Isaac you once knew?"

"No Isaac. There is no 'if'. You've grown up. So have I."

"But, I'm still me. I'm still your Isaac. I haven't changed one bit, only my looks, self esteem, and confidence."

"You aren't the Isaac I once knew. Just stop. Why are you so adamant on convincing me you're the Isaac from two years ago?"

Isaac was silent, taking a deep breath before continuing.

"I've stopped running away. I left because I wanted some time alone with myself and my pac-", He stopped himself in thought.

"With your?..." I asked expectantly.

"Uh, with my cousin." He stuttered.

"Uh-huh. I see. What cousin? I don't remember you talking about family much."

"He's my extended family."

"Oh really? What's his name? It would be really nice to meet him."

"Uh, Derek." he answered as his eye twitched.

I watched him with disbelief. I was too tired to be angry. I only felt disappointment.

"You know what? I'm done. First, you left without a note saying anything making me worry my ass off about you. Second, you disappeared when I needed you the most. And now you appear out of thin air." I felt myself choking out the words.

I started waving my hands around, gesturing. I tend to do that a lot when my emotions take over.

"Third, I came out to you and told you how I felt. I didn't even get a response before you took off. You could have at least told me you weren't interested and said we could or couldn't be friends."

I paused, fumbling over how my thoughts were channeled out. And then I snapped.

"Now you're telling me you're back after two years with your cousin Derek? I suffered from your rejection, and grieved over the empty space you left in my heart it for two years Isaac! Two fucking years!"

Tears were welling in the corners of my eyes.

I felt my vision getting watery.

"I-I needed some time to think. I was unsure of what to say. I-I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking at the time. I never meant to hurt you. I mean it." he stuttered as he explained.

He was focused on me with a sad, apologetic look. His eyebrows were furrowed in confusion, trying to express what he was saying.

He knew I was about to cry. So he closed the spaced between us putting a soft hand on my left shoulder pulling me in so we were chest to chest, and with his right hand he tucked in my head down so I was nuzzling his neck. My nose fit perfectly between his neck and shoulder like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. He craned his head so his nose and lips were in my hair

I wrapped my arms around his waist tightly as we both stood still. I inhaled his scent and settled in the nostalgic, intoxicating familiarity.

It was like how I held him when he cried after his father's death.

Isaac used to stutter a lot when he felt a certain range of emotions. I smiled to myself bitterly as I remembered his stutter when he was lying, crying, guilty, grieving, and all of the darker emotions.

I remembered as I forced him to tell me if he had gotten me anything for my birthday. I specifically told him not to get me anything. Just hanging out with him for an entire day was a good enough present.

But we hung out every day and I guess he didn't think it was a good present.

His response was, "U-uh, I didn't get you anything…"

And with that response, I knew he was lying, a horrible dorky liar.

He ended up getting the two of us friendship bracelets. He also gave me his all time favorite hoodie and his Lacrosse jersey. The hoodie and jersey smelled deeply of Isaac. A warm nostalgic scent of safety, acceptance, security, and friendship.

They were wrapped in a box within a box within another box and another.

Why? Because he is a fucking tease like that.

I also remembered asking him if he liked anyone.

"N-n-no one." He quipped.

"Liar." I accused. I would always tease him and tried to bug him into telling me. But he never cracked. And I never found out.

He continued, "I-I met Derek at my father's funeral. He offered me a place to stay with him and a few of his friends. I-I thought about it. And I decided it was the best choice at the time."

"He had just died and I-I just wanted to get away from everything. I-I never knew I would hurt you. I-I was just confused. I didn't know whether to feel sad or glad he died."

He paused.

"I know he did all of those a-abusive things. H-he didn't used to do them when my mother was alive. He didn't. I- I forgive him for that."

His voiced cracked. I stayed silent trying to hold back my tears. There was a long silence.

"W-what did you mean when you needed me the most and I disappeared? What happened?"

"…My parents were murdered."

After he heard those words, Isaac stopped breathing and held me closer.

"What!? What do you mean murdered?"

"They were killed. Right in front of me."

"… Do you, you know-… Need to talk about them to me?"

"No. Not today. Not yet."

"Ok. I can wait for you."

"Sorry."

"Don't be. I should be the one saying sorry."

There was a long pause.

"Remember those times you used to ask me who I liked?" he asked. His voice was soft as he let me go from the long embrace.

I nodded, "Yeah. Why do you ask?" I managed.

"I lied." he confessed bravely.

I gave him a light laugh, "No, shit Sherlock. I know you did."

"How do you know when I lie? Tell me." he begged. His face was full of amusement. It seemed the sadness that was tugging on our hearts had eased and not a care in the world was left.

"I'm not telling you." I grinned, "I want to save that secret for a rainy day."

I gave a couple seconds of silence before speaking again. "So… Who _do_ you like?"

"Eh? I thought you said you we were strangers.", he asked ever so cheekily, "Why should I tell you? "

I gasped and pouted, "Hey! Don't sass me! You know I was just giving you crap for disappearing like that."

"So you just wanted to make me wallow in my own pool of guilt and misery?" he tried to fake a frown instead it turned into a lopsided grin.

"What kind of a best friend are you?" he sparingly asked.

I smirked, "I'm an awesome best friend who likes seeing you in misery."

He gave me a faked hurt look, "Ouch. That hurts."

"Come on now. Tell me who you like. You just confessed to lying. It is an amazing day in history." I laughed.

"I can't. I'm miserable." he hung his head to the side. "My best friend wants me to be that way, so I will be." He declared.

"Okay. Okay. I give. I give." I raised my hands in surrender. "I don't want to see you in misery. Now stop. Tell me bro!" I teased.

There was sudden tension in the air before Isaac finally opened his mouth and spoke.

"You. I liked you then. And I still like you now."

"Haha, that's funny. No really Now tell me who you really like." I jokingly glared.

His hand shot out and gripping my lower waist. Before I could react, I was slung into his chest, held in a vice grip by his arms. One hand was on my neck, the other on my lower back, pressing into my flesh.

"The one I really like, is you Ethan." He huffed into the crevice of my neck with a warm breath that sent shivers down my spine. With those words, he smothered me, almost crushing my ribs.

"Dork." I said as I cracked a smile from the corner of my mouth and brought up my arms to embrace Isaac's strong shoulders.

* * *

How'd you like it? Do let me know. I try my best. I have fun writing. I will update soon.

Thank you for reading! Blargh.


	3. Chapter 3 : Teachers

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long just to update... School and all these tests and teachers and all this crap i put up with my teachers... Sorry guys.

Well my reader fanbase isnt that big but still =D Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing. I appreciate it and I would like to thank you all again. And

I would like to thank my beta : deifacted3lysium

And Hope you enjoy. Please do review and let me know what you think. And don't forget to follow because i will update ASAP. Favorite if you want.

Thank you for reading. Enjoy.

* * *

"Why me? I mean I know I said I liked you, but you don't have to reciprocate, you know." I said as slowly let go and stepped back.

"I know but, I've liked you since the first time we met. No one ever stopped to help pick up my things after crashing into me." he confessed.

"What, can a person not be nice or something?"

"Not many have been nice to me."

Isaac let out a small laugh. I laughed with him.

He grinned, blushing, he pulled out his hand from a pocket and started scratching the back of his head. He was still wearing his lacrosse uniform.

Crap. Gotta back to the lockers soon.

I turned away and started cleaning the counter and putting things back to their respective places.

I turned back and pointed to the metal tray for the tube of medicine Isaac had placed there earlier.

I then noticed something on his face. I had to double take to make sure. His bruises and cuts were gone. Either the medicine was fast and effective, or Isaac had amazing healing powers.

I'm leaning towards the latter.

He handed me the tube of medicine and I put it back on the shelf.

After I finished Isaac asked, "So, uh… What now?"

"Oh, we go back to the gym lockers so you can change. We better get notes. We're late." I replied.

"No, I meant us. Are we strangers? Classmates? Friends? Close friends? Best friends?... Boyfriends?" he asked with sounding softer each time, almost begging…

Inside of my head I was jumping up and down flailing gracelessly. He said boyfriend. Oh my god. Wait! Calm down, act natural and mature.

"Um, I don't know actually." I shrugged, "I've never dated before."

"Me either." He responded.

"I've only seen in it movies and TV shows where the guy asks and then if the girl accepts. They go on a dates and a bunch of other events that get them closer and closer until you know, engagement and then marriage and what not." I blabbered.

"Sorry I don't know much." he apologized.

"Oh don't be. I don't know much either. I was just referencing and blabbering."

He smiled. And before I knew it I started smiling.

"Your smile is too infectious, Isaac." I noted.

"Yeah, I know. I only smile around you and my cousin's friend Scott. I want you to always smile for me." He grinned.

"Oh my god, will you stop that? Let's get going before we get detention or something." I quipped swinging around to hide my red face.

"I wouldn't mind an hour of detention after school with you." Isaac countered.

I glared at him from the side, and cough out "You wish…" before walking away laughing with a smile.

We got notes from the nurse and headed to the gym lockers.

I plopped down on the bench facing him as I watched Isaac change.

Respect privacy my ass when your best friend possibly more could totally be a male supermodel.

This time I think I have a right to stare.

He crossed his arms to pull off his jersey and shorts, as where I just gawked silently.

This time I didn't care if he caught me or not.

Unconsciously, I bit my lip as I watched him slowly change.

Creeper status, I know.

I kid you not, he was changing slowly on purpose.

He shimmied into his jeans swaying his hips and ass in front of my eyes and just stayed shirtless.

He then turned to me. He was about to smirk until his eyebrows scrunched and he started blushing.

His face was turning a cherry hue of red.

I tilted my head and eyed him curiously. "What? What is it? Do I have something on my face?"

"N-no." His face was flushed he looked away and started gathering his things.

"Then. What is it? What made you blush? I've rarely ever seen you blush."

He stuffed his clothes into his gym bag.

"Y-you." He started stuttering.

He turned to me. "When you do that t-thing with your face, it's j-just." He stopped.

"What face? It's just what?"

He stuck his bag in his gym locker and pulled out his backpack.

He lightly shut his locker. His hand grazing the lock.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. It were as if he were trying to control himself from something.

"Isaac? You okay?" I asked worriedly.

He took a quick deep breath. "Yeah. I'm fine." He gave me a light reassuring smile.

"Are you sure?" I had a worried expression.

"Yeah. Your expression earlier was dangerous."

"What expression?"

"The one where you bite your bottom lip and look at me like you want me."

" Uh… What?... I.. I don't remember doing that. I was doing that?"

"Unconsciously you were."

"Wait. How is it dangerous?" I laughed.

"It just is, okay? Try not to do it again." He smiled, trying to suppress a laugh.

I did the opposite of his wishes.

He instantly turned beet red staring at my face. "Stop that."

"Why?" I grinned.

Next thing I knew, I was picked up and slammed against the locker wall. His shirtless body pressed against mine. His face inches from me. I blushed. I have never in my life had someone so close to me for so long.

One hand had me by my front collar. The other cupped my left cheek.

Seconds felt like minutes, minutes felt like hours as he hesitated. He pressed his burning forehead against mine.

He closed his eyes and controlled his harsh breathing.

They flickered open only for a moment. I caught a glimpse of… His glowing ochre eyes?

Ochre? Weren't they azure-grey?

He closed them again. They flicked open again. Familiar eyes gazed at me. His thumb brushing my cheek.

"I told you to stop didn't I?" He asked with a serious tone.

I picked up a scent of bucolic evergreen forests laced with dry sweat and whatever body wash that lingered on his skin.

I exhaled downwards averting his glare. I felt bad making him flip out.

"Sorry. I didn't know you didn't like lip-biting." I apologized sincerely.

"No. I should be sorry. It's not that. It's just distracting." He said as he let go and kept his distance.

"Distracting? How is it distracting?" I asked.

"It just is." He breathed.

He stood over me and pressed his hand against the locker wall behind me.

He put his free hand on the other side. Trapping me.

I raised an expectant eyebrow.

"How? Tell me. I won't judge. I might tease though." I joked.

He had caught up with his breathing.

"You know how when things look exhilarating or just breathtaking."

"Uh. I guess?"

"That's what you looked like."

"Right. So my lip-biting is exhilarating and breathtaking."

"Something like that."

I shook my head in disbelief with a raised eyebrow. Trying my hardest to stay serious.

"I don't believe you Isaac. I really don't." I couldn't help but to laugh. "Is there a different word you can describe it other than distracting, exhilarating, or breathtaking?"

"Hey! It's not funny!" He pretend scolded. "Uh, sexy?" He added with a shrug.

I burst out laughing. He said sexy. Really?

"Me? Sexy? Ha! As if! And says the guy that is Adonis incarnate."

"But you are."

"Trust me. I'm so not. I would know."

"You are to me." He flirtatiously grinned as he cupped my cheek for the third time already.

I blushed and tried to avoid his stare.

"Look at me." He said softly.

He leaned in closer.

_Wait. Is he going to kiss me? We haven't even gone out yet. Eh. Who am I to complain? Stop acting like a teenage girl. Wait. I am a teenager, but not a girl. _

"Lahey! Lee! Get a room! I don't want to see gay porn in my locker rooms." Coach Finstock interrupted with an annoyed voice. He stood there with his keys in his hand.

Isaac squawked he backed away as I turned away. We turned to Finstock.

"S-sorry." I apologized to Coach Finstock.

"Oh, no. Don't be. You are merely a victim of his seduction."

Coach Finstock turned to Isaac, "For God's sake Lahey! Put on a damn shirt already. You better scram for your classes. You're both late."

"Yes Coach." We both simultaneously said together.

I sat back on the bench as I watched as Isaac deliberately left his shirt on the bench as he organized the rest of his things.

He finally slipped on his shirt and then his black leather jacket. He grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder.

I got up and slipped on both of my backpack straps.

Without another word I handed him his note and kept mine. We headed to Math together.

Oh, how I dreaded walking up the ramp to this class late. The teacher is going to kill me even if I had a note.

Isaac grinned as he opened the door for me like the idiotic gentleman he is. He and I walked in with grins stretched upon our faces. The class turned to see who entered the classroom. I could recognize a few of my classmates and friends. I spotted Erica and Boyd right next to each other. Not surprised.

The teacher was Korean. My grin faded as he glared at Isaac and I as we walked over to the front of the class, where he had set a desk to project the notes he wrote.

He was in his early 30's. His hair was cut short, the front gelled to a short faux hawk, he wore his rectangular glasses, he wore a dress shirt, all buttons buttoned with the exception of the two top buttons and around his neck was a loosened tie.

His facial expression was livid. Yikes. Moody Asian teachers are the most scariest of all.

"Why are you two late?" He said in a thick heavy Asian accent.

I didn't say a word and handed him my note.

His anger lessened after reading the note. He pointed to an empty seat behind Erica. "Sit there."

He then took Isaacs' note. He read it. Looking up suspiciously.

"Explain."

Isaac did not falter in answering his question. "I got into a fight in 3rd period and sent to the nurses office."

"Why you fight? Violence is not the answer. Yah?"

"Yeah, but I was just standing up for my best friend."

"Oh really? Who your best friend?"

"Ethan."

"Ethan who? Ethan James? or Ethan Lee?" He pointed at me.

"Yeah." He looked at me and smiled.

"Ah. How sweet. I'm Mr. Lee." He faked a happy expression with the Asian eye smile.

Oh. The epiphany on Isaac's horrified face was priceless.

"Isaac. You sit next to Ethan." He announced.

I swear it's a sign. The universe is telling me something. Even my math teacher that I've had for 4 years assigns Isaac to be seated beside me.

Did I mention Isaac sat next to me in all of my freshman classes?

Mr. Lee continued on his lesson. I pulled out my notebook and started copying notes.

I felt someone was watching me subconsciously, again. Isaac.

I turned my head to find Isaac watching me. He didn't care that I finally caught him staring. He didn't take anything out. No folder. No paper. No pencil. Nothing. Oh. My. God. This guy is asking for a death wish.

"Mr. Lahey! Why are you staring at Ethan? You should be taking notes and paying attention!" Mr. Lee shouted. Literally.

Ah crap. You pissed him off.

"I am not teaching this class for my benefit. I am teaching for your benefit. So you can pass this class and learn something useful to help you in college."

Isaac turned to him. "I'm sorry, Mr. Lee. Please continue. I spaced out. I got distracted." Isaac apologized.

"Why should I? You obviously have no interest in learning." He stated as a matter of fact with his thick Asian accent. Isaac tuned out his voice and turned to me. Shit.

"Why are you still staring at him?"

No answer. Isaac focused his attention on me. I glanced back and forth watching Mr. Lee talk to Isaac.

Isaac. Are you asking for a death wish?

No answer. Mr. Lee was pissed. "You two. Isaac and Ethan. Out. NOW!" He angrily commanded.

"B-" I was about to say when Mr. Lee cut me off.

"No. I don't want to hear it. OUT!" He said with a firm angry Asian accented tone.

I sighed as Isaac and I walked out of the classroom closing the door behind us.

I seated on the stair case as Isaac decided to join me.

We faced each other and I started rambling.

"Nice going Isaac, you somehow got both of us in trouble on the first day of school. Don't you know about first impressions? You're supposed to woo the teacher? Not anger and argue with the teacher? Ever hear the saying mess with the bull and get the horns?"

"I'm sorry Ethan. You're just so distracting." He smirked flirtatiously.

I rolled my eyes. I pinched the bridge of my nose and shook my head.

"Flirty dork."

"Sorry. I couldn't help it." He looked at me innocently.

"I just wanted to mess with your adoptive father." He continued smiling evilly.

"Hey! How'd you know he adopted me? You can't make false accusations here."

"Is he or is he not your adoptive father?"

"He is."

"And you took his last name?"

"No. I just had the same last name he did before he was my adoptive father."

"Oh. Cool. Do you want sleep over tonight? Like the old times? We could do homework together and then play some video games?"

"No." I said in an flat tone.

"Why not?" He frowned.

"Because."

"Because what?" He continually frowned until it looked like he was pouting. He looked like an adorable pouting puppy. I stared at me with his eyes.

How could I say no to that expression and eyes? No. I must not fall for his cute tricks. He was being bad. And bad boys need to be punished. Pun intended.

"Because my parents probably won't let me because of what you just did in my dad's math class."

"True." He made a thin line with his lips and started to comb his chin with his fingers as if he had an invisible beard.

I raised my eyebrow. "What are you doing?" I asked while trying not to laugh because watching Adonis incarnate in a black leather jacket comb his invisible beard is very hard not to laugh at.

"What does it look like I'm doing?"

"I don't know."

"Well. I'm thinking while combing my invisible beard."

"You do know that there's no point to that right?"

Just as Isaac was about to respond the classroom door opened.

Mr. Lee seemed still angry. "You two. Stop talking and get up."

"You," He pointed at Isaac. "are rude."

He turned to me. "You. Stop being so distracting."

I opened my mouth to say something, but Mr. Lee cut me off. How can I stop being distracting? Since when was I ever distracting?

"Now. You," He turned to Isaac "Pay attention and stop staring at Ethan. You understand?"

Isaac nodded. His expression was blank. Ah. Isaac please don't anything else that will get you meaning us in trouble.

"Now come in and take your seats."

We both went to our respective seats.

"Now. Isaac. Answer my question. Why are you staring at my son, Ethan?"

Isaac opened his mouth to reply until a girl cut him off before he could say anything.

"Do you like him? Is that it?" A girl asked curiously.

"Yah Isaac, do you like him? Is that it? What she just asked." Mr. Lee added curiously in his thick Asian accent leaning back on his desk.

Some of the students snickered or giggled.

"Yes. Actually I do. I do like him. A lot." Isaac stated.

Oh. You should have seen the look on Mr. Lee's face.

Priceless.

The entire class wooed and ooed. (When people go oooooooooo like when they got told.)

God. Save me from Isaac. This is a math class. You don't profess your new found crush to the entire class. Somebody save me. But on the bright side at least he isn't afraid to show emotion/affection. He has got to be doing this on purpose.

"I was thinking about asking him out. Where do you think I should take him on our first date? Mr. Lee." He asked innocently as he ran his fingers through his curly dirty golden locks. Yep. He is definitely doing this on purpose. I am so killing him later for this.

"Menchies" he scowled. Isaac smirked in victory.

He turned to me.

"You should listen to my quote Ethan. Girlfriend, boyfriend, come and go. Grades and school stay with you forever." He lectured in an Asian accent.

"Yah?" Mr. Lee asked.

The class nodded in false agreement.

It seemed as if he dropped the subject.

The bell rang. "Remember to study! Dismissed." He stated in his accent.

I started packing up. Isaac, who hadn't take anything out just slung his backpack on his shoulder.

He strode into my row. And leaned against his desk.

"So. Would you like to go to Menchies with me after school?" He asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not going to a yogurt place my adoptive father recommended."

"I thought he was serious."

"No. He was joking. Menchies is what he tells all of his students."

"Oh." He seemed disappointed.

"Plus. I doubt he would let me go out with you."

"I can see that." Isaac tilted his head slightly in Mr. Lees direction.

We turned our heads to Mr. Lee's back desk.

Mr. Lee was glaring at Isaac from one of the two desks he had in the class.

I shifted from side to side as I slipped on each backpack strap one at a time.

I walked over to my dads desk. Mr. Lee was still glaring at Isaac. Isaac glared back.

"**Dad**." I said in Korean.

"**Yes?**" He replied back in Korean.

"**Did you bring the lunches Mom made us?**"

"**Yeah. It's in the fridge.**"

"**Okay. Thanks.**"

My dad never took his eyes off Isaac. They were having a glaring contest during lunch.

What a waste of time. I set my back pack on the floor against the table leg.

"Hey. Isaac. I don't like you. I'm watching you." My dad said. Breaking the silence.

My dad lifted two fingers to his eyes and turned them to Isaac. He repeatedly did that a few times until he stopped.

I groaned. Are you kidding me? Really Dad? Really? You've been watching too many action movies.

I turned away from them as I took out two plastic containers from the fridge which had rice and side dishes my mom had prepared the day before.

I popped the top off of one of them and lightly placed it into the microwave. I heated them both while digging through the bottom cabinets and grabbed the two lunch bags.

I set them on the desk. They contained snacks, beverages, utensils, and such.

By the time I turned around. Dad had disappeared from the spot he was glaring at Isaac.

Instead the two of them were fighting. Dad had Isaac in a headlock. And they were grinning like idiots.

I nearly dropped the lunches seeing my dad rough housing with my best friend. I placed the two lunches gently and carefully on the table next to the lunch bags.

I must admit I did not see that coming. From serious to carefree. Yep folks. There you have it. That's my dad.

"Dad. Lunch is ready." I said as I propped myself into one of those rolling, moving, and comfortable chairs.

I started rummaging through my lunch sack. Dad took his seat next to me. Isaac set down his things and sat on the other side beside me.

I gave him an expectant look with my eyebrow arched.

"You didn't pack lunch?"

He scratched the back of his head and looked around apologetically. "Nope."

"It's alright. I can share."

He smiled. He turned to my direction. Leaned against the table with his arm propped up against the desk.

He rested his cheek on his palm and watched me.

I took a bite of my food and slid it over to him.

He opened his mouth expecting him me to feed him.

I rolled my eyes. "How old are you? 5? Feed yourself."

He pouted looking like a kicked puppy.

How could I ignore that expression?

"Fine."

I took the spoon and fed him.

He smirked in victory as I fed him.

He looked so cute as he took a bite as I fed him.

No. No. No. That did not just come out of my mind.

Lunch went by pretty quick. I basically just fed Isaac and myself.

The bell rang for 5th period.

I cleaned up the mess.

I stretched my legs while still in the chair, arms above my head flailing. I yawned and rubbed my eyes sheepishly.

Isaac watched me as if it were the most adorable thing in the world.

I smiled. He returned the smile.

"Come on. Get out." My dad teasingly commanded.

I slung my back pack on my shoulder as Isaac did the same.

We headed to the our next class. Mythology.

The teacher was a beautiful woman. Her name was Mrs. Stilinski. If I remembered correctly from my schedule.

She had long curly locks of brown hair to her waist. She wore a simple blouse and a scarf. She had a kind carefree warm expression as she greeted her students as they entered the classroom.

She introduced herself and then assigned seats.

She assigned me in the back row by alphabetical order.

Finally, in a class where Isaac did not sit next to me, but a few seats away from me. At the beginning of the row.

It were as if I could hear his whimper from being seated so far away from me, although only three seats away.

Not that I didn't mind anymore but it would be nice to sit next to someone different.

You have to have some variety in your life. No?

I sat next to a guy with short buzzed hair. He had the most excited facial expression on his face. Like how little kids are on Christmas morning about to open their presents.

He wore a shirt under a plaid button up with some jeans.

I smiled with my lips as I sat next to him.

A fair dark girl with glowing healthy skin sat on the other side beside me.

She smiled. White as pearls. You could tell she was a rich, smart, popular, and a cheerleader.

Not that her badge on her purse gave it away or anything.

I lightly gave her a thin lipped smile.

I felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned to the direction.

It was that brown-eyed, buzz cut boy.

He smiled more as he introduced himself.

"Hey. I'm Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

"Oh. Hey. I'm Ethan. Ethan Lee."

He extended his hand for me to shake.

I shook it. He shook my hand enthusiastically.

I let go after a few shakes and gave him a lipped smile.

"I'm guessing your mom teaches this class." I asked.

"Yep. She's new." He grinned proudly.

"That's great." I returned the grin.

We both turned our attention to the woman standing in front.

She started the class with a bang. She instructed us to introduce ourselves to the people sitting next to us.

Since Stiles and I had already introduced each other. I turned to the pretty dark skinned girl.

She introduced herself as Lauren.

I returned the introductory.

Turned out she was a cheerleader. Senior Cheerleader.

Mrs. Stilinski started explaining mythology and how to became to be.

There were many unexplained phenomenon's that happened in the past and people didn't know what they were and so they made of stories to explain why and how things happened.

She handed out the class syllabus and talked some more. I found the subject quite entertaining and interesting.

The class time flew by like that as the bell rang for the last and final period.

Physics. Oh God. How I hate science and math. I remember how when I was younger I used to love science and math. Now I just detest those subjects to the core of hatred.

Isaac followed me to physics. Stiles was a few feet behind with his tanned male dark curly haired friend.

I sat down on a lab table with high chairs.

You know those uncomfortable high chairs and a high lab table? Yeah. Those.

Looks like we all have the same classes. Cool. With Isaac, Stiles, his friend, Erica, and Boyd.

Oh. Goody.

Isaac sat next to me as usual. Stiles sat across from me and his friend sat across from Isaac. They exchanged greetings.

I watched as the teacher stand up from his desk.

He wore a black leather jacket, he wore a black v-neck shirt, and he seemed grumpy.

I'm guessing he is an exception to the dress code?

Looks like somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed today.

He had a built fit body, stubble that worked well with his sharp cheekbones, he had faded jade eyes that glowed, if you looked closely he had whisky amber in the center, and flecks of bronze.

He was in his late 20's and had short dark brown hair, styled to his liking.

To tell you the truth. He was hot. I mean he's attractive, anyone can look at him and call him attractive except for blind people that is.

I felt someone elbow me. It was Isaac. I looked at him and mouthed 'What?'

He frowned with his eyebrows furrowed and shook his head.

The only downside was that he was immune to girls swooning and had zero charm. He also scowled and frowned. A lot.

He introduced himself as Mr. Hale. Well, more like grunted.

He didn't really say much. It were as if he didn't even want to be here.

He handed out the class syllabus and told us to sign by tomorrow.

And that was it. Some sat quietly while others talked. He sat back on his comfy chair and rested his feet on the edge of the table and slept.

Whenever we got too loud he would yell at us to quiet down.

Amazingly. The class listened and lowered their volume.

I crossed my arms on the desk and planted my head in the crook of my arm.

I wanted to take a nice nap.

I felt another nudge. Isaac kept poking me. Seriously? I'm trying to take a nap here.

I like sleeping in class when the teacher isn't teaching or anything.

"Ethan."

"Hmm?"

"Ethan. Wake up."

"Whaat?"

"We need to talk."

"About?"

"Lift your head up. Come on."

I lifted my head up and pressed my cheek against my knuckles with my elbow leaning against the lab table.

"Yes?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Earlier. Did you find Mr. Hale attractive?"

"Yeah. A bit. Why?"

"N-nothing. He's my cousin I was talking about."

"Cousin? He's a grumpy cousin. That's one thing for sure."

"He just doesn't like people, that's all. He finds them annoying."

"Oh. Don't we all?" I replied. My tone was dripping with sarcasm and amusement.

"You d-don't have a crush on him do you?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Why? Jealous?" I taunted.

"N-no." He stuttered. Lying.

"Awh. I didn't know you were a jealous type Isaac." I smirked.

"Hey. You. Stop picking on him." A voice said.

I turned to the voice. It was the kid that exchanged greetings Isaac.

"You are?" I asked.

"His friend. Now stop picking on him."

"Don't you have a name?"

"Scott."

"Well, Scott tell me why I should stop picking on him."

"Because you shouldn't bully my bro here or I'll beat the shit out of you." He countered.

Whoa, it was one of those serious people.

I raised my hands up in defeat. "I was only joking."

"Yeah. Well. A joke can only go so far."

"Oh. I'msorry then for teasing my long lost best friend crush who disappeared 2 years ago and end up re-appearing."

"Sorry." Stiles interrupted. "Scott tends to be overprotective. Which can be a good and bad thing."

"Stile-" Scott started. But Stiles clamped Scott's mouth. Not letting go anytime soon.

"Don't be. Maybe I went a bit too far. Sorry Isaac." I apologized.

"No. Not at all..." Isaac stuttered.

"Sorry. Were you really jealous though?" I questioned. "Wait. How did you know I even thought he was attractive?"

"Just a guess. And yes a bit."

"Awh. You don't have to get jealous Isaac. You know he is way out of my league. I bet Stiles could score him." I joked.

Stiles laughed nervously. "Haha. Yeah, sure."

The bell rang ending that conversation.

Isaac and I headed to our lockers that were located right next to each other.

I emptied my backpack and took everything necessary for homework tonight.

"So… Still want to sleepover at my place even though you told me no?"

"I don't know. I could ask my dad."

"Okay let's find out."

We headed to the teacher parking lot where I found my dad. Mr. Lee.

Before I could say a word. Isaac asked him if I could come over and sleep over to do homework and such.

Miraculously, I'm surprised. My Asian foster father never let me sleepover at friend's house. I guess Isaac is an exception or something.

Isaac looked like the happiest man on earth right about now. He dragged me to his car in the student parking lot.

Opened the car door for me and let me climb in. He did the same for himself and started the engine.

"I need to stop by my house to pick up some clothes and stuff is that okay?" I asked.

"No. No need. You can wear my clothes and use my stuff." He replied.

I nodded. "Oh. Alright."

And with that I headed off to who knows where Isaac lives now.

* * *

Wow. So what did you guys think? Do let me know. Thanks for reading guys! My beta and I have tumblr's. Its on my profile if you want to follow xD

And I hoped you guys enjoyed.


End file.
